Lost in a Sea of Death
by Senshi Nadeshiko
Summary: Gohan dies in a battle, Videl takes it the hard way, what will happen? Can the Dragonballs help? Videl/Gohan fic! Rated PG-13 for bad language. ~ Fluffy, sorry Hentai freaks! ~
1. The Death of a Hero

Hiya! This is my first DBZ fic so be nice! No flames allowed! Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, ME BE HAPPY  
  
  
  
  
  
" Gohan, I'm so proud of you. Please be careful on your way to school. " Chichi walked over to Gohan and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
" Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. " Chichi looked up at Gohan and smiled. " Ya know, no one can resist that face of yours, look out for a wife and tell me about it. " Chichi teased Gohan.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped. Just like mom. She wants to have grandchildren a little too early. Gohan lifted himself in the air and waved to Chichi. " Bye mom, I love you. Say bye to Goten for me when he wakes up."  
  
With that, Gohan flew off into the endless sapphire sky. All his thoughts were narrowed down to what his school day would be like. Will there be any robbers? Will Gohan have to go after them? More questions formed inside of his head. Then he thought of Videl and other friends. They would be so nice to him even though they thought of him as a nerd.  
  
Gohan landed on the roof and ran down the stairwell to the vacant halls. Ran to his homeroom and opened the door. He sat down next to Erasa and one minute later the teacher walked in.  
  
" I see everybody is here. and on time. " The teacher glared at Gohan knowing him for usually being late. This comment sent a ripple of sniggers through the room.  
  
The bell rang announcing the start of 1st period. " Well, class, open your books to page 134. Please read the passage and we will discuss it in a minute.  
  
The school day went on like normal. PE was easy. Physics was confusing. Algebra III was tough and so on. The last bell announced the end of the day. All the teenagers swarmed out of the classroom ignoring the teacher's pleas to do their homework.  
  
Gohan walked out of the courtyard. His mom told him to forget about using ki, except for flying. Gohan didn't notice the oncoming ki blast.  
  
It hit its target sending Gohan into a nearby wall. " What the fuck!? " Gohan got up and stared into the eyes of a hideous creature. It was almost like a wolf but it stood erect on its hind legs. It's shaggy black fur ruffled with every passing breeze.  
  
" What kind of monster are you? " Even Gohan, one of the most powerful fighters in the world, looked at the monster in fear. Passerbies stared at the monster in fear. Videl shook the fear out of her head and ran to Gohan. " Gohan, are you alright? " Videl took note of the blood dripping down his eyes and mouth.  
  
" I'm fine, just get out of here before you get hurt. " Gohan took a fighting stance. The creature's lips turned up in a hideous smirk. " A challenger I see. I'll just kill you and get your energy. " Gohan's eyes widened as the monster powered up. His power is enormous! This'll take almost all I've got.  
  
" Videl, get these people out of here. Quick now! " Videl glanced at Gohan's furious face than nodded.  
  
" Right. Please be careful Gohan. " Videl pleaded.  
  
Videl ran back to the student body. " We have to get out of here! Our lives are in danger! "  
  
" But what about Gohan? " Erasa questioned. Some people nodded.  
  
" He can take care of himself. He's stronger than you think. Now come on! " The students followed Videl to the school's bomb shelter. One by one, the students climbed into the cellar. Videl was last to head in.  
  
" Please be alright Gohan. " With that she closed the steal door and walked over to Erasa and Sharpener. Erasa was wringing her fingers and Sharpener was frowning. " What an idiot. Doesn't he know his life is in danger? "  
  
" Who knows? " Videl looked up skyward. Gohan, do your best for me and for your family. I don't know what I would do if you died.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan screamed. His hair slowly lifted upward, changing from jet black to a shimmering gold color. His eyes changed from black to a sea of turquoise. His muscles bulged from the strength emitting from his body. He smirked with a righteous look that said ' I'm going to win and there's nothing you can do about it'. The monster felt the power. and only grinned.  
  
" You're much stronger than I suspected. Well, only a little competition won't stop me from fulfilling Vaskya's wishes. "  
  
" Vaskya? "  
  
The monster shook his enormous (AN: And ugly) head. " I guess I'll tell you about my leader, my queen. Vaskya is one of the most powerful mortals alive. She can destroy star systems without a thought. But, 1000 years ago, a man stopped her rain of terror and destroyed her. or so the man thought. She kept me as her slave and ordered me to take the pure energy out of every pure hearted mortal. That's why I am here today, to take all that energy out of you. " The monster smirked and got into a fighting stance. " By the way, my name is Desmya. "  
  
The enormous monster charged at Gohan landing a solid punch in in his face. Gohan didn't even have time to block the monster's attack. The punch took so much wind out of him he had to stand still to regain posture.  
  
" You disgusting bastard! "  
  
  
  
  
  
The earth trembled around the students. Some were in a state of fear, their faces pale like a ghost. Others were just talking like nothing was happening. Videl on the other hand was worried sick about Gohan. Gohan.  
  
" Earth to Videl, hello? " Videl snapped out of her dazed look at lookedover to Erasa and Sharpener.  
  
" What's wrong Videl? Wait. don't tell me. you're worried about Gohan, aren't you! " Videl's scared look told Erasa she was right. " Don't worry Videl Gohan will be fine. After all, he is the Great Saiyaman."  
  
" Maybe you're right Erasa. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomache that keeps telling me he's not going to make it. "  
  
Some people gasped as they heard explosions above their heads. " What's going to happen to us? " some said, or, " Are we going to die? " or, " Will Gohan be okay? "  
  
Videl's lip trembled as she felt Gohan's ki steadily lower with every explosion above her head. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what will happen in the oncoming future. She buried her face in her hands and leaned against her best friend.  
  
" Don't worry Videl! Everything will be back to normal in no time! Just think of the good things for now. " Erasa smiled at her friend, making Videl smile along. " Maybe you're right. "  
  
" Videl, I know I'm right! "  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl looked down to Gohan's lifeless body. " Gohan sacrificed his life to save everyone. Gohan!! You idiot! Why did you do this to me?! "  
  
Sharpener put his arm around Videl. " Videl, it'll be okay, just don't think about it. " Videl stopped crying and looked up to Sharpener. " How can I not think about Gohan! He was always there for me when I was down! Now he sacrificed his life to save everyone! Gohan. "  
  
The student body was in shock as they saw one of the smartest people in the school dead in front of them. The monster along with gohan was on the ground a couple of meters away, dead and decaying. It was a horrible sight. Gohan's eyes were emotionless, his pupils seemed to have disappeared in his head. His mouth was hanging open, obviously dislocated.  
  
" Please return to your classrooms, " The principal said, " There's nothing to see here. " The principal turned to Videl. " Since you're a close friend of Gohans, you can tell the news to his parents. " Videl felt her eyes burst into tears. She buried her pale face into her trembling hands. How will Chichi take this? How will I take this? How will everyone take this.Gohan! You're to damn brave! You just have to save your loved ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi sobbed uncontrollably. Goten was too shocked to say a word. They were at Gohan's funeral, his body lying in that lonely coffin. The priest left the two family members and Videl to mourn over Gohan.  
  
" Now I lost Gohan! What's next? Come here Goten. " Goten wrapped his arms around his mother's neck as Chichi picked him up.  
  
" Poor Chichi. First her husband, now her eldest son. "  
  
  
  
  
  
In another star system, Queen Vaskya's face spread into a wide grin. " Now that he's dead, I can feed off his energy. I will become the strongest in the universe!! " The surroundings were dark, no light was shed through the single window. " The quiet darkness will soon take over the world. I will be known as the all-time ruler Queen Vaskya! " Her laugh wrang out through the space ship, her slaves quivered in fear.  
  
" That foolish Desmya was bound to die. I could feel how cocky he would get with that power I gave him. oh well. "  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Didja like it? Review please! It would make me happy! Anyways, Queen Vaskya looks like Mistress Nine from Sailor Moon, k? Good! ~* Ja Ne! Senshi Nadeshiko *~ 


	2. Son Gohan Returns

Just to tell Pokefan4life, I know Gohan never died in the REAL DragonballZ but it turns out you were reading a FANfiction. Fan: as in a person who's crazy for something, and Fiction: something that isn't real. And I do know Gohan can be brought back to life with the Dragonballs, but you never gave me a chance to upload this chapter! Okay. just wanted to clear that up. No hard feelings, k?  
  
Diclaimer: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, ME BE HAPPY!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 4 months after Gohan's death. Life was normal for the Sons, but they still had those memories of Gohan. At school people would glance at Gohan's assigned seat, thinking of the 'nerd' that saved their lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi made breakfast for Goten and herself, but also making a plate for Gohan. Goten worried about his mother sometimes. " Mom, what are you doing today? " Goten questioned trying to stop thinking about Gohan.  
  
" Well, I was thinking about getting Gohan to study. " Chichi trailed off when she remembered Gohan wasn't living anymore. " I meant. "  
  
Goten shook his head. " It's okay mommy. I'm sad he's gone too. " Goten could detect a faint smile on Chichi's face, the first one for 4 months.  
  
" Goten I love you. Promise me you won't die. " Goten did a famous Son grin and hugged Chichi. " Don't worry mom, I won't let anything happen to us. " Then an idea came to his head.  
  
" How can I be so stupid? What about the Dragonballs? We can revive Gohan! " Goten grinned happily. A smile spread across Chichi's face. " You're right Goten! We have one wish left! Let's call Bulma right now to tell her! " Chichi laughed for the first time in 4 months.  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl took her seat and looked over to Gohan's seat. It was empty. Videl still cried when she remembered Gohan's kind smile and personality. It would make her smile. Those last words she said to him. ' Please be careful Gohan'. Was he careful? No. He died just like that. Videl shook her head and forgot about it. I guess I'll just have to live with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma grinned. " Thank you so much Chichi for telling me! I'll get Vegeta to get the Dragonballs. somehow. "  
  
Chichi laughed at that ending statement. " Bulma, you married such a bone head! "  
  
" You mean a cute bone head. " Bulma replied.  
  
Chichi chuckled. " Okay, I have to cook dinner for Goten. Get them as fast as you can okay? I just can't wait! "  
  
" Anything for a friend Chichi. "  
  
" Thanks Bulma, bye. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
Bulma hung up and practically stumbled over her feat as she ran to the gravity room. " Vegeta! "  
  
Vegeta opened the gravity room door and wiped his forehead with a towel. " What now Woman. "  
  
" First I have a name, it's Bulma. And second, you're going to get the Dragonballs so we can wish Gohan back, understood? "  
  
Vegeta took in the information. It was true Vegeta did miss Gohan. (AN: No, not that way Yaoi fans!).  
  
" If you don't do I, you're doing the grocery's for two months! "  
  
Vegeta gulped and nodded his head. " Fine, fine, I'll go. Where's that blasted radar? " Bulma squealed in delight and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. " You're a lifesaver Vegeta! I knew you would see it my way! "  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Now hurry up! We don't have all day! " Bulma ran to her lab to get the radar. I can't believe it! Gohan's coming back!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was bright and full of life, the perfect day to resurrect Gohan. Vegeta laid the Dragonballs out in front of him. " Shenlon! " He yelled.  
  
The sky turned an ominous black. The Dragonballs glowed a brilliant gold, on and off, on and off. An emerald colored dragon emerged from the Dragonballs and flew straight up into the air, higher than the trees. The enormous creature stared down at the group of people.  
  
" Why did you awaken me from my slumber? " The dragon boomed out.  
  
Chichi walked forward. " Shenlon. Can you resurrect my son, Son Gohan, from the dead? "  
  
The dragon pondered that wish for a minute. " It shall be granted. " Tears filled Chichi's eyes. "Thank you so much Shenlon! " Chichi grabbed Bulma's hands and jumped up and down. " He's coming back he's coming back! " Vegeta rolled his eyes. " Women. "  
  
Shenlon's crimson eyes flashed a bloody red. " Your wish has been granted. I bid you farewell. " The dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs rose in the air and flew their separate ways. Chichi turned around from celebrating with Bulma, only to see Gohan looking around and scratching his head.  
  
" What the. " He said but noticed the gathering in front of him, " Uh. Aren't you atleast gonna say hi to me? "  
  
Chichi was breathless. " Gohan!! " Chichi and Goten ran up to him and hugged him so hard, he thought he was going to pass out. " Mom, I sorta can't breath. I don't want to die again. " Chichi blushed. " Sorry Gohan, I was just so happy! Wait till Videl hears about this. she'll be so happy Gohan! "  
  
" Videl? I guess she took it the hard way. Poor girl. Anyways, am I going to go to school again? I mean. wouldn't people be a little suspicious that I'm back from the dead? "  
  
" You have a point there. just tell them an ambulance came and you were revived in the hospital."  
  
Gohan smiled. " That's Chichi. Always getting out of trouble. " Gohan grinned.  
  
" Oh Gohan, it's so good to have you back. If it weren't for Goten for telling me about the Dragonballs, Bulma for making Vegeta get them, and Vegeta retrieving the Dragonballs, you wouldn't be here right now. "  
  
Gohan looked behind Chichi. " Hiya Bulma. Vegeta. " Vegeta just grunted and Bulma hugged Gohan as hard as Chichi did. " Gohan! Don't die again okay? "  
  
Gohan laughed. " I'll try. " Gohan just remembered what Desmya told him, about Queen Vaskya and all. " Guys, I think there's a threat that's headed to Earth. The guy that killed me told me about it. It's this lady called Queen Vaskya. She collects pure energy to feed upon. The guy that killed me, Desmya, said her goal is to rule the universe. We have to stop her! She's probably going to send more slaves to more victims. We have to pay close attention to what's going on. "  
  
Chichi was taken aback. " Gohan, you're not fighting! I don't want you to die again! "  
  
Vegeta grunted. " Rubbish. Everyone knows Gohan is stronger than me. If he doesn't fight along with me, the universe will be doomed. Do you want that to happen? "  
  
Bulma was amazed. For one, Vegeta admitted Gohan was stronger than him and he didn't call Gohan brat, or Kakorrot's son. " Wow Vegeta, you really cracked today. " Vegeta sweat dropped. " Whatever. I'm going back home to train. " With that, vegeta flew off without saying good bye.  
  
" That's Vegeta for you. " Goten said. Gohan looked at gotten and chuckled. " You're still here? You've been so quiet since I came here. "  
  
" I'm just happy you came back brother. " Gohan grinned. " I'm happy too Squirt. " Gohan ruffled Goten's jetblack hair. " Let's go home mom, I'm starving! " They walked back inside. " So Gohan, did you talk to your father? "  
  
Gohan looked at Chichi. " Ya, he told me to say hi to you and that he loves you and Goten very much. " Chichi's eyes burned with tears. " Oh Goku, why did you leave. "  
  
That made Gohan think back to the Cell Games. It's my fault Father's dead. If I didn't kill Cell sooner he would still be here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan walked into the school building and into Homeroom. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Gohan like he was a ghost. Gohan's eyes were directed to Videl. He smiled and took his seat next to her. " Videl, I'm sorry I made you wait for me like this. "  
  
" Gohan. I. I. I thought you were dead! "  
  
Whispers erupted from the class. " Gohan your alive! " and, " Wow, I thought he was dead! "  
  
Gohan remembered what his mom told him. " An ambulance came and took me to the hospital. I would of died if it wasn't for them. " Gohan didn't like to lie, but this was desperate. He couldn't say: " Oh ya, my mom revived me using the Dragonballs. "  
  
Gohan earned some nods and words of congratulations from some others for saving them all. " Videl, I'm sorry. "  
  
Videl was speechless. All she could do was cry. " Gohan! You're back! " Videl hugged Gohan. Unexpectedly, he felt her lips caress his. He didn't know what to do, then got the picture, and kissed her back.  
  
The teacher returned from his state of shock. " That will be enough Videl Satan and Son Gohan! I am happy you returned from a life threatening case but this is not a place to kiss! "  
  
Gohan blushed, as did Videl. They both mumbled sorry sir. As the lesson went on Gohan managed to say the words that were trying to escape his lips. " I love you Videl. " Gohan said simply. Videl nodded. " I love you too. "  
  
  
  
  
  
WAAA!!! That was so sad! Nah, just kidding peoples. Well, didja like it? I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, Praise me!! Lol, just kidding. Atleast 3 more reviews till the next chapter goes up!  
  
~* Ja Ne! Senshi Nadeshiko *~ 


	3. The Truth

I never knew this would happen! Someone deleted everyting from my computer, including internet, e-mail, and all that other crap. Good thing my brother brought it all back for me! Thank you Laurentz! Here's the ficcy for all you who were waiting! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, ME BE HAPPY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl was suspicious about the whole situation. She was taught First Aid by the best police people. She knew Gohan couldn't of survived after she checked his pulse and his heartbeat. She would ask him after school, but for now she had to live with the teachers droning on about Kami knows what.  
  
Videl couldn't stop staring at Gohan. It was like there was an angel right in front of you, and it was too beautiful to look away. That's it. Gohan is an angel sent from heaven to watch over her. She smiled at the thought then fazed into reality by a voice.  
  
" Videl. Videl. Videl! " Videl blinked as she saw two blurs waving in front of her face. Wait. those weren't blurs. they were hands!  
  
Her teacher, Mr. Shiznit ,was waving his hands in front of Videl. " PAY ATTENTION! " Videl let out a squeak and fell out of her chair. She received giggles from her fellow students. " That's better, " Mr. Shiznit said, " Now would you like to read the passage in your book to the class? "  
  
" I'd. love.to. " She laughed nervously as she walked in front of the class. She looked up to Gohan. He was mouthing her the page of the passage she was supposed to read. She was relieved and quickly turned to the page.  
  
" Um. Hercule defeated Cell as quick as ever. Now he's the town hero, and even got the capital city named after him, ' Satan City.'" Gohan winked at her. He looked so cute like that! She bowed and returned to her seat. Mr. Shiznit's face was turning red. " Thank you. Videl. now please pay attention. in class! " He stumbled down those stair thingies (AN: You would know if you watched the dubbed on Cartoon Network or the fansubs.) and resumed the lesson over something about a cherry tree and a guy named George. It didn't sound important so Videl stared at Gohan once again.  
  
Gohan. you can be so innocent once. then the bravest hero of them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
After school, Gohan was putting his books in his locker when Videl came running over. " Hey Gohan! I know you're hiding something! Spit it out! "  
  
Gohan stared at Videl like she was mad. " What are you talking about? " Videl placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. " Gohan, you're really bad at cover ups. I remembered when you died. I checked your pulse and everything! It was gone! No hospital could of given you a chance at living! "  
  
Gohan sighed. Maybe it's time I tell her. " Videl, come with me. " Before she could refuse, he picked her up and ran out of the school, receiving weird looks from people passing by. Gohan took off into the air. He could feel Videl tense up from being so high in the sky.  
  
" Don't worry Videl, I won't drop you. " Videl looked up at his trusting face and slowly nodded. Before she knew it, she was at Gohan's house. He landed and let go of Videl.  
  
" Okay, now tell me what's going on. " She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
" Well you see. " Gohan told her the story about the Dragonballs but nothing else. Videl cocked on eyebrow then embraced him in a hug. " Gohan, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can you forgive me? "  
  
Gohan smiled. " Of course. " They stood there hugging for a while. It felt so damned good they didn't want to let go, but eventually Gohan let go of her.  
  
" So, you're telling me you actually did die? What was it like in heaven? " Gohan pondered that thought for a second. " Well, I saw my father, and there was a lot of food. and a lot of interesting people from around the world. "  
  
Videl looked at her watch and almost fainted (AN: I know it can't be 10:00 yet since they JUST left the school but it took a long time to tell the story... I guess). " It's 10:00. My dad is gonna kill me! Can you give me a ride? "  
  
Gohan laughed. " Why wouldn't I? Hold on. " He motion for Videl to get on his back. " I'll go faster without something in my hands. "  
  
" Okay. " Videl mounted his back. Gohan took off into the night. The cool night air stung her face turning them to a soft pink. I wish I could stay like this forever. He's so nice. Videl closed her eyes as she enjoyed the ride back to her house (AN: *ahem* mansion.).  
  
Her eyes opened as she felt Gohan slow down and descend to the ground. She jumped off his back and frowned to herself. It's always too short.  
  
" Thanks Gohan. You're like no other friend I ever had. " Gohan laughed and placed his hand behind his head. " Thanks Videl. You better go inside or else your father will have a fit. " Videl nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back inside.  
  
Gohan just stared as the door closed. I guess we are lovers.  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW! The shortest chapter in history! Ya, I know it sucks alot, but hey. I'm a really lazy person. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time, hokee day? Hokee Day!! Buh Bye peoples, and please review this sucky chapter! Flames are welcomed all the time for my amusement! 


	4. Not Another One

" Oh, hi Gohan. Why are you here so late? "  
  
" I just needed to take Videl home. I was telling her about the Dragonballs... "  
  
" Do you feel better now? "  
  
" Alot better. "  
  
Chichi smiled. " That's nice. Why don't you take a shower and go to bed. It's late and I don't want you being tardy for class. "  
  
Gohan nodded and walked upstairs to the shower... thinking of Videl all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was normal. The sun was shining. Birds were singing. It was perfect. As Gohan finished breakfast and walked out of the door Chichi followed him. " Don't die please. That would be heart wrenching. I wouldn't be able to bring you back. " Gohan nodded and kissed his mother's forehead.  
  
" Oh Gohan. I keep noticing how much you grow and how old I'm getting. You know, since your father is... dead, you would be the man of the house. You need to take care of yourself, find a job, and live by yourself and maybe support a wife and kids. Do you understand? "  
  
" Yes mom. Don't worry, you're not going to die anytime soon. You're still healthy... "  
  
" Okay okay, now get going. Bye Gohan. "  
  
" By mom. "  
  
Gohan took off into the crisp autumn air. He noticed his breath coming out in puffs of fog. He laughed and spiraled through the air at top speed disspite the cold air. He was loving life. But there was also the pain in living. If someone died, you would have to live with it Dragonballs or no Dragonballs. When someone's dead there dead. You can't bring them back. He cringed at the thought of his family, all of them dying. It was a horrible feeling.  
  
Before Gohan knew it, his thoughts came back as he neard the school. He landed on the roof and ran down the stairwell like old times. He ran through the halls and to his homeroom. He walked in and sat down. He noticed people still staring at him. He laughed and put his head on his desk, waiting for Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. Finaly he was early!  
  
He saw through his perifial vision a small girl with glasses, the same age as him, writing quietly on a peice of paper. (AN: I know Videl sits next to him and Gohan has an aisle seat but please! Bare with me!)  
  
" Um, hi. I don't think I know your name. " Gohan said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
" M...my name is Crystal. And your Gohan right? I think you're very heroic after what you did. "  
  
" Thanks! Hey, I think I saw you helping out at that orphanage across the street. Do you work there? "  
  
" I'm a volunteer. I love kids so much, I thought it would be great to help them. After all, there's no one for them to go to after their parents died or abandoned them... "  
  
" That's so sad... "  
  
" It is, but they love it there. Without volunteers, it would be a miserable place. "  
  
" You must be such a pure hearted person if you volunteer everyday at an orphanage. I think that's heroic. "  
  
" Thanks Gohan, it means alot to me. People always call me a nerd... I'm just a social outcast. " (AN: They're not going to be girlfriend and boyfriend. They're just friends!)  
  
" I know how you feel. People would call me a nerd the first day I got here. "  
  
Crystal laughed. She was about to say something when Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa ran through the door right before the teacher. " What's wrong with you guys? "  
  
" Running late, we lost track of time. " Erasa said out of breath.   
  
Gohan smiled. Videl smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out of the high school and spotted Crystal heading across the street to the St. Joann Orphanage. " Hey Videl. Want to stop by at the orphanage? A friend in homeroom works there. "  
  
" Sure! I love kids. "  
  
They ran after Crystal. " Hey Crystal! " She turned around to see Gohan and Videl running after her. " Hi Gohan, Videl. What are you doing? "  
  
" We just wanted to stop by. We think it's really cool you're doing this. " Gohan smiled. Crystal blushed. " Come on. I'll introduce you to the staff. "  
  
The afternoon went on with alot of kids and so on. Gohan, Videl, and Crystal were having a great time helping out. The time burned around the clock. It was 6:00 pm when they walked out of the doors. " That was fun. I should do it again tomorrow! " Videl exclaimed. It was ture, her love of kids was strong.  
  
Gohan watched his two friends chat away, when he felt a strong ki heading towards the city. He stopepd and frowned. It was a little weaker than Desmya, but still a strong opponent. " Crystal, Videl, get out of here. " He said quietly. The both stopped talking.  
  
" What's wrong Gohan? " Videl asked.  
  
" There's something coming. Get away from here. " The Gohan remembered the words Desmya spoke of. Then he remembered what he said in class.   
  
Was the monster after Crystal? He needed to take her somewhere safe. Time was running out. " What the hell am I going to do? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it? I hope so! I live on reviews!! MwAhAhAhAhAhAh!! :: imitates the really annoying constipated narrator for DBZ :: What is going to happen to Crystal? Will Gohan save the day again? What's wrong with my voice? Are chocolate pancakes really that deadly? Find out on the next episode of... :: gun shot heard :: silence.... 


End file.
